


Sakurauchi Downtime

by QuinkyDink



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinkyDink/pseuds/QuinkyDink
Summary: Riko and her father have some quick fun before dinner
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Sakurauchi Riko's Father
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sakurauchi Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Mamiafterdark’s fic, but I didn’t like the grooming. It was weird, so I made one where their sex escapades are more recent and more beneficial toward one another.
> 
> Enjoy!

Riko was busy preparing dinner for her family. Fresh from the shower, she stirred the low boiling pot. Her mother was taking a long bath to celebrate the weekend, her father watching the TV given the droning noise of late night entertainment.

She hummed a soft Aqours song as she cooked. Because of her preoccupied thoughts, she didn’t notice the TV get louder. As she hummed a tad louder, she didn’t notice the soft footsteps behind her.

Riko nearly jumped out her skin when she suddenly felt hands on her hips, a heat pressed across the fabric of her nightgown. She turned around, then looked up at the perpetrator taller than herself. “D-Daddy?”

“How’s the cooking, Riko-chan?” he asked jokingly, lightly grinding his crotch against his own daughter’s well-defined ass through the cloth. Riko looked down, frowning in disapproval.

“It’s dangerous, I could get hurt!” Riko scolded, trying to push him back. In response, her father made slow dry humps against her. 

“Then, turn off the stove and spend a little quick fun with daddy~” he grinned, whispering against her ear. 

Riko shuddered, feeling a chill up her spine and a prodding sensation against her ass. “Mom will come out at any moment.”

“Then, we might need to do this quickly.” A hand traveled up, tracing the perkiness of her breasts. She cupped on in his hands, feeling her softness and warmth. “Ah... My sweet daughter’s delicious body.”

“P-please don’t call me that...” Riko bit her lip, sighing against the touches. She felt his hand slide down from her hip, gripping the hem of her nightgown and peeling it up. A chill breezed between the growing exposure of her thighs. “D-daddy, right now?”

Riko bent her head up, meeting an addicted gaze paired with an excited smile. Her father slipped down his shorts, his cock springing out from the boxers pulled down with it. “C’mon, Riko-chan. Just one for tonight.”

Riko scowled, feeling her panties being pulled down to her knees. She hissed at the hot tip against the lips of her pussy. She cursed mentally at the wet feeling already between her thighs.

“I just took a bath, I really don’t want-“ Riko’s words were cut off from the sudden insertion of her father’s warm member. He slid in easily, Riko suppressing a moan as he sheathed himself completely into her. “Daddy?!” 

“I can’t help it, Riko-chan. Your pussy is tighter than your mother’s!” He remarked with a smile, slowly grinding his hips against her bare ass. Each time sent his cock deeper, pressing against a spot that elicited deep mewls from Riko.

“That doesn’t... Make this any better!” She loudly whispered, panting as she felt him grow in pace. Flesh slapping against oyne another resounded across the room, but drowned out by the TV. Riko kept her noises down, her eyes forced up when a hand trailed up from her chest and to her neck, craning her head upward.

“D-daddy...” Riko gasped, her legs quivering at the pleasure. Her mouth hung loosely, a tongue stuck out. Her father leaned down, licking her exposed tongue.

“Riko-chan. Since when did you learn to use tongue?” He asked between sloppy kisses. Riko gulped for breath, spit dribbling down her chin. Her hands gripped the counter’s edge, pushing against his thrusts. 

“A... A book I read.” Riko answered, her moans becoming more erratic and loud. Her father chuckled against her ear, idly swirling his tongue with Riko’s in an opened kiss.

“One of your doujins? If you let Daddy cum inside tonight, I’ll give you more allowance to go buy new books, Riko-chan.” He offered through small breaths, growing labored as he started to harden his thrusts against her pussy. He drew back nigh to the tip, then sheathed fully in one full stroke.

Riko yelled, her toes curling up as she quivered. He captured her lips, muffling her orgasm. He felt her inner walls clamp down on his length as she rode her high, each spasm shaking her slender frame. When she started to relax, he pulled away from the kiss. 

Below him, Riko stared with half-lidded eyes, drooling as her mid swam in pleasure. He buried his cock back in deep, waking her up with a sharp moan. “Daddy! I’m still sensitive!” 

“I still need to cum, Riko-chan.” He reminded, his gentle grinds from earlier replaced with a harsh pounding, their clapping skin mixing with Riko’s sultry groans. “You can have more doujins to read about in secret~”

“Y-Yes!” Riko moaned out, her back arching at the building pleasure in her nethers. She stared at the glistening drips from her thighs, her quim staining the floor. “Hurry and fill me! Before mom comes out!” 

“Why’s that, Riko-chan?” Her father gasped against her ear. He let out his own groans as he continued to slam his cock inside her pussy, “If we lay it down gently, she could join us in our fun.”

“That’s... That’s because...” Riko spoke in between incoherent moaning. He leaned closer, pressing his lips against her cheek, unstable as Riko’s body rocked against the thrusts. 

“Because what, Riko-chan?”

“Because I want this to be a secret!” Riko admitted through a pleasured gasp. He felt her walls tighten at the honesty, taking it as a sign to go harder. Instantly, her yells grew. “I want this a secret like my doujins, daddy! I want no one to know I take cock like this!”

He hummed against her ear. She held her neck, forcing her to meet his eyes. She whimpered at the force, but the spell in her eyes told him how much she was lost in the pleasure.

“But you take cock really well, Riko-chan. As a father, I can’t help but be proud at how much of a slut you’ve become.” To emphasize, he did another long, full thrust. Shifting his pace to long, detailed grinds.

Riko let out gasped yells, her knuckles white from gripping the countertop. “I am! I’m a slut! Daddy, I’m cumming!” Her body curled into herself as she hit her climax for a second time. Riko’s legs spazzed, her hot walls pulsing against his erection as she came. Her quim coated his shaft, dribbling down the side of her lower lips and down her thighs. 

“Alright then, Riko-chan. You’ll be responsible in keeping me satisfied in return for this secret!” He decided with a grin, his thrusts returning to a rapid and harsh slam. Riko opened her mouth, moaning gutturally, her voice exhausted. 

“Y-yes yes! Daddy, I’ll take responsibility!” Her words dripped from her mouth with a wild abandon, shaking at each thrust behind her. He pounded her tight womanhood, his own limit building up. The TV drowned their love making to the rest of the house, but this close to each other, he could hear Riko’s crazed noises, driven purely by lust.

Though initially reluctant, Riko would always devolve to a moaning, sex-hungry mess. As he pummeled her from behind, she continued to spread her legs, limited by the taut stretch of her panties. 

“Riko-chan, I’m close! Let me finish in your pussy, okay?” He groaned, speaking in between labored breath. Riko nodded her head loosely, her mind completely muddled by the sensation of cock. 

“Y-Yes, Daddy!” Her words were barely coherent amidst her moans, repeating the call of her father in between long drawls of pleasure. Behind her, his groans grew louder, accumulating to a sudden gasp.

Riko felt his entire length bury harshly inside her, slamming against her g-spot. As she yelled out, a hot sensation filled her below. 

He pulsed, shooting deep inside Riko. Cum spilt from the side of her pussy lips, filling her completely as he rode out his climax. Riko’s body shook at each new spurt of his seed inside her, dissipating as he finished.

Suddenly, the TV was all they heard. That, and their tired breathing. He slowly pulled himself out, watching her pussy spill out cum mixed with her own juices, a satisfied smile on his face. He looked forward, watching Riko lay her head on the countertop, completely in a daze. 

“Riko-chan? Honey?” He waved a hand in front of her eyes, only receiving a small hum in response. By the looks of it, he fucked her silly, only made more obvious as she slumped to the floor, sitting on their small pool of love juices.

“Daddy...” Riko moaned out, still clouded in pleasure. He brought his cock close, still slick with jizz, to her mouth. With her mouth agape in a daze, he stuck it in. Riko let out a muffled noise, then began enveloping him in her mouth, sucking lazily at the cum. 

“Your mom’s going to be out soon, Riko-chan.” He reminded, sighing in content at the clean up service. Riko popped the cock out of her mouth clean, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. A second later, his words clicked in her mind, and she quickly got up from the floor.

“R-right! Clean this up, Daddy.” Riko instructed, pointing to the mess on the floor. He nodded, retrieving a wet towel. Meanwhile, Riko returned to her cooking, slipping her panties up and smoothing her nightgown down.

Her father looked at her ass, more in detail as her ass was damp from the cum. As if that wasn’t obvious, cum was leaking down her thighs. But, it was quickly concealed as Riko fully unfurled her dress. 

“I’ll clean myself up after dinner.” Riko said, noticing his gaze. He nodded, finishing up on the cleaning. “Oh, and Daddy?”

He hummed at the sweet call of his name, turning to meet her eyes. “Yes, Riko-chan?”

“There’s a new collection of my favorite author. Let’s both go to Tokyo this weekend, okay?” Riko said with a sweet smile, but it wasn’t a request. Her father could only nod, already feeling the ache in his wallet.

But, with a satisfied cock, how could he say no?


End file.
